ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:108Specter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 03:44, October 23, 2011 ' ' *'Komachi de Grou' *'Paradise de Ave do Paraíso' Artigos prestes a serem completos *'Dali de Coroa Boreal' (fazer menção ao Cavaleiro de Coroa Boreal de The Lost Canvas e ao kanji excelente) *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' *'Tokisada de Relógio' *'Michelangelo de Cinzel' *'Fly de Mosca' *'Argo de Peixe-Voador' *'Güney de Golfinho' Constelações Vou desbloquear a página pra ficar mais fácil de trabalhar, faz mesmo um tempo que acho que ela precisa ser organizada. E o quadro de combates realmente ficou pra trás enquanto o resto ganhou uma formatação nova, mas dá pra deixar todos padronizados rapidinho. Parabéns pelas edições, aliás. - Ver-mont 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Acho justo fazer menção a eles na página das constelações sim, mas acho que é melhor não citar os de armadura clara como Cavaleiros de Prata. Não duvido que tenha sido a intenção, mas somando esses com os que já conhecemos, ficaria mais do que 24, que é pra ser o número total de armaduras de Prata existentes. Não sei bem quanto ao Next Dimension ainda, tenho que pensar em como trabalhar com esses personagens em específico. Quanto à outra questão, eu gosto da opção (Século XX / Omega), já que ainda não sabemos bem como uma coisa vai se ligar à outra. Daí faria "Omega" ser um link pra página da versão Omega do personagem. - Ver-mont 22:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Eu tinha pensado em criar uma página pros Cavaleiros de Prata do Lost Canvas, já que muitos deles aparecem e morrem muito rápido. Acho justo mencioná-los na página das Constelações junto com os demais sim. Acho que o tamanho das letras pode ter a ver com o sistema de edição... eu por exemplo não uso o editor completo, aqui aparece direto o código. Não sei como é por aí. - Ver-mont 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Resolvido. "seiyuucl" pra clássico, "seiyuulc" pra Lost Canvas, "seiyuuom" pra Omega. - Ver-mont 01:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vou atualizar a tabela dos exércitos, essa realmente ficou pra trás junto com a das batalhas. Coloquei os membros dessas classes em forma de lista pra economizar espaço, fica mais rápido de visualizar, mas quem sabe depois tento ver como fica com uma tabela. Acho melhor não colocar a falsa Atena na categoria porque bom, lá é só pra Atena mesmo, as reencarnações e tal. Já o Marte eu acho válido ficar na categoria de Grande Mestre sim, de uma forma ou outra ele chegou a ocupar o cargo, então tá valendo. - Ver-mont 00:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Acho que as técnicas ninjas dele ficam melhor como habilidades extras. Não são típicas de cavaleiros, ele deve ter os golpes da constelação de Lobo fora essas habilidades. Acho que tem que ser admin pra renomear arquivos, mas eu faço isso sem problemas. Fico devendo o artigo da Palaestra, mas começo depois. - Ver-mont 03:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Resolvi a questão das imagens. A da permissão das páginas vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que mudar de uma por uma praticamente, mas vou cuidar disso também. - Ver-mont 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vou dar uma olhada nisso. Aliás, bem legal a página da Batalha dos Cavaleiros. - Ver-mont 15:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) De nada. Foi muito boa a ideia da tabela, só arrumei pra ocupar menos espaço. - Ver-mont 17:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ando meio ausente porque vendi a alma pra Pokémon Black e White 2, então não se apavore se eu demorar a responder haha As duas romanizações são válidas (como também seriam "Soma" ou "Sôma"), mas eu uso Sohma. Assim como Tohma, Yohma... - Ver-mont 22:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pronto, trancadas pra membros não registrados. Você tem msn? Fica mais rápido. - Ver-mont (talk) 13:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Elementos do Cosmo Olá, eu estava pensando sobre alguns personagens: *Menkar = vento (De quando aparece). *Bayer = terra (antes de aparecer sente um terremoto). *Tokisada = vento (Para técnica). Eu acho que sim, eu espero sua resposta. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Gustave Doré o Dhole Seu nome, Dore, pronunciado Dhole, Cuon poderia Alpinus refere-se a uma espécie de mamífero carnívoro da família Canidae. É o único membro sobrevivente do Cuon gênero, que difere de Canis pelo número reduzido de molares e maior número de tetas. Ele tem o mesmo tamanho e uma forte semelhança com o coiote, mas distingue-se por seu cabelo ruivo e que é um animal social que vive em bandos, Você também pode fazer uma referência à cor do cabelo (vermelho) e é um cão. http://imm.io/FAuQ Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) título aqui Concordo. Não acho que Espectros de outros juízes obedeceriam a um Espectro do Radamanthys, e de fato Espectros de Juízes diferentes nem costumam se misturar; só vimos isso acontecer uma vez e foi notado em cima da hora que aquele Espectro não fazia parte daquela tropa. Isso, exatamente. Ele reparou na hora e perguntou o que um Espectro do Radamanthys estava fazendo ali no meio da tropa dele. Isso. Eu acho a segunda opção mais provável, já que vimos que a tropa do Radamanthys, tanto Terrestre quanto Celeste, é bem unida, cheia de trabalho de equipe e tem adoração pelo chefe. Bem por aí mesmo. Radamanthys e as tropas dele são como um exército bem próximo ou uma família mesmo; Aiacos acha que é um rei e todos os Espectros dele são servos que tem que achar uma honra tudo que ele fizer (eu acho ele psicologicamente bem parecido com uma criança que virou rei — chegou lá e acha que é dono de tudo e todo mundo é brinquedo dele); e o Minos não tá absolutamente nem aí, ele deve saber quem faz parte da tropa dele e acha eles úteis pra realizar tarefas (não exatamente batalhas; como vimos, ele tende a ir na frente e pegar todas as batalhas pra ele — até o Albafica ele já queria enfrentar de cara — e delegar mesmo só tarefas pros subordinados), mas é capaz de não saber nem o nome dos subordinados de tanto que não se importa haha Ah é? Depois vou verificar isso. Pois é, os Espectros do Aiacos são bem "cada um por si". Os do Minos infelizmente não dá pra dizer muito porque só sabemos de dois que não são figurantes e um mal apareceu. Ah sim, verdade. Estranho, no clássico realmente não parece. Faz sentido. Mas na parte em que o castelo começa a desmoronar e os Espectros começam a descer pro Inferno, o Radamanthys diz pros dele se apressarem porque não quer que eles percam pros do Minos e do Aiacos, então também tinha gente deles no mundo dos vivos. Foi assim que eu li, mas não duvido que tenha sido erro de tradução mesmo. Acho que se tiverem sido só os dele que subiram, prova que ele é sempre o guarda-costas da Pandora; a ideia era os Espectros nem participarem dessa vez, seriam só os Cavaleiros renegados e a Pandora ficaria lá pra administrar o negócio todo. Radamanthys e a tropa não deviam interferir, então subiram só pra guardar o castelo. Exato. Me pergunto é se o Minos é o líder dos Juízes como na mitologia grega; faria sentido, afinal o castelo dele é a última coisa antes de Giudecca no Inferno e já foi dito que quem preside o tribunal é ele. Eu creio que ele é sim o líder total do exército do Submundo. Tanto que ele é quem foi encarregado de matar a Sasha, antes de qualquer outro Espectro. Em relação a Tropa de Giganto, você acha que eu deveria por aquela tabela de combates? - Ver-mont (talk) 19:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Prata você poderia fazer os ícones para estes dois Cavaleiros de Prata? Seiyūs *Hiroshi Okamoto *Keisuke Baba : Ok, quando você assistir o episódio sem mim você poderia passar o link para pegar? Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Olá, gostava de saber como está a minha ajuada na wiki e com certa indicação, o que poderia fazer mais pelo site e pelas informações, aguardo sua resposta. Espectros pensando e pesquisando nos espectros que ajudou Deathtoll de Câncer, como eu acho que você pode encontrar o seguinte: provável.jpg O que você acha? sobre o tema dos espectros pode deduzir os outros animais: * múmia * o Gréias * Quetzalcoatl * Bigfoot * outros * gigante * Carrasco(Confirmado) Contagem mitologia representação Alastor. * Gárgula (Confirmado "ND") * Moloch (Confirmado) * Leech (Confirmado) * Lobisomem * pesadelo * Suzaku * Seiryu * Byakko * Qilin Sobrepeliz de Moloch.jpg|Moloch Sobrepeliz de Leech.jpg|Leech Sobrepeliz de Carrasco.jpg|Carrasco PD: analisar o vídeo do jogo Saint Seiya ômega você pode ver algumas técnicas de cavaleiros de ouro: Kiki: Kiki Crystal Wall.JPG|Crystal Wall Kiki Starlight Extinction.JPG|Starlight Extinction Micenas: Micenas Lightning Plasma.JPG| Lightning Plasma (:/ Talvez) a venda oficial de Gárgula é no mangá (Capítulo 39) esquema Gárgula com a taça, o nome do espectro é apresentado no esquema sendo Ichor de Gárgula. Sobrepeliz de Gárgula.jpg : Tropa de Deathtoll de Câncer Olá, eu estava pesquisando a tropa de Câncer e eu acho que encontrei alguns que representam os seus animais Sapuris, como me lembro que eu faltar, eu deixo que você veja o que você pensa. * Baku * Desconhecido * Argos Panoptes * Desconhecido * Tsuchigumo o Aracne * Deathtoll de Câncer ''' * '''Dakuwaqa * Verme PD: Certamente não se notar, mas eu sou um fã dos espectros e eu gosto disso besta iria desifrar. Osea o que temos a tropa de câncer: * Baku = O Baku (sonho cospe fogo) são criaturas da mitologia japonesa, geralmente descritos como quimeras, com a cabeça de um elefante e corpo de leão e cabeça de um leão, o corpo de um cavalo ea cauda de uma vaca e as pernas e os pés de um tigre. :Relação com Hades não, mas vendo o que pode ser relacionado a Baku com o deus do sono, Hypnos. * Dagón = Dagon (derivado da raiz semita dag, que significa "peixe pequeno"). Era um deus filisteu do mar. Parece que Dagon era o Dagan ugarítico. :vendo isso pode ser relacionado Dagon com o deus mar, Poseidon, é irmão do deus do inferno, Hades. * Argos Panoptes = Na mitologia grega, Argos Panoptes era um gigante multi-eyed. Foi, portanto, um guardião muito eficaz, já que apenas alguns de seus olhos dormiam em todos os tempos, tendo sempre vários outros ainda acordado. Ele era um servo fiel de Hera. :Sabendo que era um servo fiel de Hera não custa relacionar hades porque Hera e Hades eram irmãos * Píton= Na mitologia grega, Píton era uma grande serpente, filha de Gaia a Mãe Terra, nascido de lama deixado na terra depois do grande dilúvio. O monstro vivia em uma caverna perto de Delphi no Monte Parnaso, onde ele guardava o oráculo. O deus Apolo matou Píton, exigiu o oráculo para ele e desde então tem sido conhecido como Pythian Apollo. Diz-se que Deus fundou os Jogos Píticos para celebrar sua vitória. :Relação com Hades, mas não com seu sobrinho (Apolo) e sua avó, Gaia. *Tsuchigumo o Aracne :Tsuchigumo = O Tsuchigumo é o nome de uma criatura mítico japonês que tem a forma de uma aranha gigante e tem a capacidade de tomar forma humana. Por vezes, também chamado Yamagumo e é semelhante ao Ushi-oni. :Esta criatura não pode encontrar conexão com Hades, mas com Sapuri :Aracne = Na mitologia grega e romana, Aracne era um tecelão grande que se gabava de ser mais hábil que a deusa Minerva divina, Roman equivalente a Athena, de artesanato. Minerva, ofendido, entraram em competição com Aracne, mas, de acordo com Ovídio, não conseguiu superar. Além disso, o tema escolhido pela Arachne, os amores dos deuses, era ofensivo, e Minerva transformou-a em uma aranha. :Relação com Hades não é diretamente, mas através de sua sobrinha, Atena. * Dakuwaqa = Dakuwaqa, o Deus do tubarão, O monstro do mar feroz, Dakuwaqa, era o guardião destemido e zeloso dos recifes de ilhas. Muitas vezes, tomou a forma de um tubarão e viajou ao redor das ilhas lutam todos os detentores de recife outros. Relacionamento Hades é através de Poseidon uma vez que ambos estão relacionados com o mar e os oceanos * Verme = Representa o Tentacle Worm Monstro, que aparece em alguns bestiarios.No é um worm simples, mas tem cerca de 8 tentáculos. Worms geralmente vivem no subsolo e se alimentam de cadáveres, entre outros. :Relação com Hades sem Deus, mas através da morte, Thanatos. se considerarmos um bestiário grande que me excita, eu não posso esperar para sair para investigar espectros novo. Só falta descobrir um espectro de esta tropa PD: ¿certamente é verdade que há uma nova Escama? já em discussão, vendo algum pano na manga, pois o anime tem bastante acho que erros de animação descobriu algumas constelações. *Raposa *Hércules *Águia *Centauro :como podemos ver neste Manga Amazônia é entre Santos e não entre os soldados, mas o anime tornou-se um soldado das modificações do anime. *Órion *Cães de Caça